They were in love
by JasperFanForLife
Summary: This is a story through Claire's POV. What does Claire think about Renesmee and Jacob's relationship. Renesmee sings a song for Jacob at a concert. I OWN NOTHING!


**_Before you read! The reason I chose Renesmee to sing 'All I ask of you' from the Phantom of the Opera was, I didn't think Renesmee would end up being the child that listened to pop music. I thought about the little girl, Jackie Evancho from America's got talent when I thought of Renesmee singing. I do not own the characters or the song!_ **

Claire's POV

She was in love. I can see it on my best friends face. Whenever we were alone, she would talk about Jacob, and the love for him would glow in her eyes. I still remember the day she told me she had a crush on him.

_We were both young. I was 9 while Renesmee looked to be 11, when she was really only 8. I was sitting on La Push beach with my Quil, reading. I could hear someone calling my name. I looked up to see Renesmee running towards me. I jumped up from my sitting position on the sand and ran to my best friend, followed closely by Quil of course._

"_Hey Renesmee!" I said when we both ran up to eachother. But Renesmee didn't say hey back. I noticed she was out of breathe, which means she had to have been running for a long time. "Renesmee, what is it?" I was concerned now, looking at my best friends desperate face. _

"_Claire, I did to talk to you," I noticed Renesmee's eye flicker to Quil's face behind me, "Alone." Quil got the hint and walked away from us, but never let me out of his sight._

"_Renesmee, did you come here alone? Where's Jacob?" The moment I said 'his' name Renesmee smiled. _

"_I…kinda….ran away Claire, because I needed to tell you something." What on earth was so important that had caused Renesmee to run away? I was staring at her now with a look of pure confusion. _

"_Why did you run away? You KNOW Renesmee when your family finds out they will be scared out of there minds! And Jacob too! Oh my God Renesmee, Jacob! He will go nuts!" Jacob has always been like family to me, and it wasn't hard to tell how much he cared for Renesmee. I still remember the time when he, Renesmee, and I had played hide'n'seek. Jacob and I looked for Renesmee for what seemed like forever. But when we finally found her, Jacob was so upset and begged Renesmee never to scare him like that again. If Jacob can get scared over hide'n'seek, I can only image what his reaction will be when he finds out Renesmee ran away. _

"_I know Jaocb will be upset. But he was what I wanted to talk to you about." Now I was totally confused. She wanted to talk about Jacob? "Claire, today I was hunting alone with Jacob. We were just talking. I was looking at him and…he just looked so, so…Claire, I think I may be falling for Jacob." It took me a moment to realise what she had just said. Renesmee and Jacob? Jacob and Renesmee? I could see them together the more I thought about it. _

"_Really?" I whispered. Renesmee nodded. Then I lost it. I laughed and laughed and laughed. _

"_It's not funny Claire!" But I could see the smile appearing on her lips. _

"_I never said it was funny." I could barely talk, I was laughing so hard. "You, run away from home, just to tell me, that you, like, JACOB?" I was now crying I was laughing so hard. Renesmee joined in on my laughter. _

_Later that evening though, Renesmee was no longer laughing. All of Renesmee's family showed up on the beach, along with the entire wolfpack. Jacob of course was there, and when he saw Renesmee, he started crying out of joy, and picked her up in a hug. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, never do that again!" He said. _

Of course that was years ago, but I still remembered it as if it had happened yesterday.

Now here we were. I was 19. Renesmee was 17. Ten years later after that day on La Push beach. And right now, we are on La Push beach again. All of Forks is on the beach tonight. A stage was set up along the shore. Bands will be playing, and anyone brave enough could go up on the stage to sing.

About a week ago, Renesmee had told me she was planning on singing a song…for Jacob. I was beyond thrilled and screamed like a little girl when she told me. Renesmee had always been a good singer. Her dad, Edward, started giving Renesmee singing lessons when she was quite young. I had only heard Renesmee sing once. But Renesmee has never sang for Jacob before. Singing is the only talent Renesmee has that she has not shared with Jacob.

I was sitting among the crowd here at La Push beach, holding my Quil's hand. We had been silent for a while, but not an uncomfortable silence.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. He took one of his hands and started playing with my hair. Before I could anwser his question though, Alice Cullen, Renesmee's aunt, walked up to us with a worried look.

"Claire, I need your help." I stood up from my sitting position. Alice lowered hear voice so that only I could hear. "I had a vision. Renesmee is too scared to go on stage. We needed to go comfort her."

"It's okay Alice, you stay here. I'll go talk to her." I turned to kiss Quil quickly on the lips and then ran to find Renesmee. She was behind the stage, shaking like a lost puppy. She had her face in her hands, crying. "Renesmee?" She looked up and saw me walking towards her.

"Claire! I can't do this! I've never sang in front of so many people! And Jacob! What will he think? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Renesmee was talking so fast I could only understand a few words.

"Renesmee, It's okay." But she still didn't seem convinced. I grabbed her by her shoulders. "Renesmee, listen to me. You can do this! You have the voice of an angel, and Jacob? He loves you! Trust me! I can see it in his eyes." Jacob doesn't even know Renesmee will be singing tonight, well if I could ever get her on the stage.

"Really? He loves me?" Renesmee asked just above a whisper.

"YES! And he will always love you no matter what! Because you are his imprint!" I said to much. I could not believe I just said it. Renesmee knew what imprinting was, for I had told her when Quil told me. But Jacob has yet to confess to Renesmee, even though they are dating. Renesmee's eyes were now as big as saucers.

"What did you just say? I'm his imprint?" I couldn't tell if she was happy or mad. Or both. I nodded to anwser her question. "I'm singing."

What? Had I heard her just right?

"Renesmee, are you sure?" Even before I finished asking my question, I could see the confidence in her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. I knew he was acting weird lately, I just couldn't place it. I'm singing Claire!" Renesmee was smiling now, and I was too.

"Good luck. Break a leg!" I gave Renesmee a quick hug and ran back to my seat next to Quil. Just as I was sitting down I heard the announcer say, "Please welcome Renesmee Cullen to the stage!"

I could see the shock on Jacob's face, but it was quickly changed to love once he saw Renesmee step out on the stage. Renesmee walked up to the microphone and looked out at her audience. She gave me a quick smile before turning to Jacob.

"Jacob, for a long time I have been wanting to tell you, but I just never knew how. I was always to shy and scared to tell you that, I love you." I could hear all the women in the audience cheering, while the men on the other hand were a tad disappionted that such a beautiful teenage girl was taken. Despite the cheers and yells, Renesmee continued talking to Jacob as if they were the only ones there. "I hope by listening to the song, you will understand just how much I do love you."

I looked over to Renesmee's family. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were all smiling like maniacs. Emmett and Jasper were hooting for Renesmee. Carlisle was trying to restrain Edward from killing Jacob. I looked at Jacob's face last. Love was all I could see writen on his face. Jacob didn't care that all of Forks was around him, he was all eyes on Renesmee.

The lights dimmed on the stage, leaving a single spot light on Renesmee. But when Renesmee started to sing, it made the moment just more haunting and beautiful. Renesmee closed her eyes and started to sing the first note of her song.

_No more talk of darkness._

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom._

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

_Say you'll love me_

_Every waking moment._

_Turn my heard_

_With talk of summertime._

_Say you need me_

_With you, now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true._

_That's all I ask of you._

_Let me be your shelter._

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe, no one will find you._

_Your fears are far behind you._

_All I want is freedom._

_A world with no more night._

_And you, always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me._

_Then, say you'll share with me,_

_One life, one lifetime._

_Let me lead you_

_From your solitude._

_Say you need me _

_With you here beside you._

_Anywhere you go let me go too._

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

_Say you love me, you know I do._

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

Renesmee held out the last note, giving me goosebumps. I was fighting back tears. Renesmee's song was beautiful, just how I knew it would be.

Renesmee opened her eyes when she finished singing, tears falling down her face. The crowd was roaring for Renesmee, chanting her name. "RENESMEE! RENESMEE! RENESMEE!"

I saw Jacob jump up, and run on stage. He picked up Renesmee in his arms and kissed her, causing the crowed to roar even louder.

As I looked at my best friend in Jacob's arms, I just knew. I have always known, even before they knew it themselves.

**They were in love**


End file.
